


Ridículamente cursi

by waterflai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y ahora es a Ron. No importa qué tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en 2009 como parte de un reto de una comunidad en livejournal, y fue publicado originariamente en ff.net

Desde pequeño, Draco siempre ha conseguido todo aquello que desea.

¿Tarta? Un elfo se la trae a su habitación en menos tiempo de lo que tardas en decir quidditch.

¿Ver a los Puddlemere United? Su padre le lleva al siguiente partido, con las mejores localidades.

¿Se termina su gel fijador? Cualquier miembro de su séquito corre a buscarle un bote nuevo.

Draco siempre se ha jactado de ello, no hay nada que él no pueda conseguir.

Hasta que llegó  _el día_.

* * *

 

¡Oh, fatídica mañana de fresca brisa y floral aroma! ¡Maldito astro traicionero que hizo que sus rayos refulgieran en su cobrizo cabello, que hizo que sus diminutas pecas bailaran para él seductoras!

No ha visto un ángel: era un adonis, agitado y sudoroso bajo el estúpido (y tremendamente sexy) uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Se ha empalmado.

Lo quiere, lo quiere, lo quiere.

Ahora, ya mismo.

Así que, ¿por qué no decírselo?

Con lo que Draco no cuenta es con el puño de Ron Weasley en su ojo, su precioso ojo plateado por el que todo el colegio suspira.

¿Qué ha hecho mal? ¿Acaso la comadreja no le ha entendido?

Y lo ve alejarse cuchicheando con el cara-rajada, dejándolo ahí solo en medio del campo de quidditch con una erección monumental y una expresión incrédula.

– Que me quiere, ha dicho el muy gilipollas – vocifera Ron a lo lejos – ¿A que vuelvo a darle otra ostia?

¿Que si le quiere? Draco no duda. Por supuesto, a cuatro patas, en su cama, ya.

Joder.

Mira hacia abajo. Por suerte, Blaise es un gran amigo que siempre está bien dispuesto.

* * *

 

Una vez descargado, descansado, duchado y perfumado con su aristocrática fragancia "Sexy&Glamourous Wizard" recuerda lo ocurrido horas antes. Sobre todo porque al mirarse en el espejo ve cómo su ojo se está coloreando con un tono bastante llamativo y poco favorecedor.

No es que le preocupe; en cuanto vaya a ver a su padrino, éste le dará una poción que le cure al instante.

Lo que no entiende es por qué la comadreja se ha negado a cumplirle un pequeño deseo. Vale que se odian, ¿pero es que acaso no se ha visto últimamente? ¿Esos brazos, esas pecas, ese…?

A Draco jamás le habían impuesto un reto de este tipo. Bueno, la verdad es que jamás le habían impuesto ningún tipo de reto porque siempre obtenía lo que deseaba con un simple chasquear de dedos.

Y ahora lo único que quería era tirarse a Ronald Weasley.

Lo iba a conseguir. Le costara lo que le costara. Decidido.

A ver, si él fuera un Gryffindor santurrón, ¿cómo le gustaría que le conquistaran?

¿Arrinconándole en un oscuro pasillo? No, eso es para Hufflepuff…

¿Convenciéndole de que el sexo es beneficioso para memorizar runas antiguas? Lo desecha al instante. Ravenclaw.

Blaise le mira desde la cama, todavía desnudo.

– ¿Y has probado a cortejarle como la nenita Gryffindor que es? – le pregunta con rabia.

¡Exacto! A Draco se le ilumina la cara con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Sólo tiene que tratarle de forma galante y la comadreja se arrastrará hacia él suplicando que se lo folle.

La hora de cenar es el momento perfecto para comenzar con su plan infalible.

* * *

 

Los alumnos, que bajan al Gran Salón para cenar esa noche, se encuentran con una sorpresa al llegar a la puerta y verla cerrada, franqueada por los gorilas de Malfoy: Crabbe y Goyle.

El tapón ya es de tamaño considerable al bajar Potter y compañía.

– Abrid paso – ordena Draco desde un extremo. – Weasley, por favor, pasa.

Se forma un pasillo de gente que los mira estupefacta.

Draco exhibe una sonrisa digna de Gilderoy Lockhart mientras sostiene la puerta gentilmente.

Ron avanza a grandes pasos hasta la entrada, seguido por el resto de Gryffindor.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Malfoy? – le espeta empujándole al entrar en el comedor.

Harry y Hermione entran tras él y ven cómo la sonrisa de Malfoy flaquea, y suelta la puerta.

* * *

 

– ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Malfoy? – pregunta Ginny sirviéndose una ración de patatas asadas.

– Seguro que está maquinando algo – deduce Harry. Y lanza una mirada cargada de sospecha a la mesa de las serpientes. – Esta mañana ya estaba raro.

– ¿Qué ha hecho? – vuelve a preguntar la pelirroja.

– Le ha dicho a Ron que lo quiere – explica Harry.

Hermione saca la nariz de su libro de aritmancia.

– Hummm… interesante.

Ron se dirige hacia sus amigos con tono exasperado:

– ¿Queréis dejar de hablar del jodido hurón?

* * *

 

Draco está furioso. Y se siente tremendamente humillado. Está conteniendo un berrinche y las ganas de montar un numerito en la mesa de los leones. Aunque está aprendiendo a ser práctico, e intuye que eso no le hará ningún bien a sus propósitos.

Necesita un nuevo paso en su plan, esa cosa que ha visto en las "piluculas" muggles con Blaise y que siempre da resultado.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Draco corre a la clase de transformaciones a esperar a que salgan los Gryffindor.

En cuanto ve a Ron, agarra su mochila.

– Permíteme, Ronald, que lleve tus libros hasta tu torre.

El empujón no se hace esperar, y el culo de Draco termina en el suelo.

* * *

 

– Creo que se ha enamorado – resuelve Hermione.

– Pues yo paso de salir con él.

– ¿No te parece guapo?

– Eso no implica que lo quiera como pareja.

– Di que sí, compañero – le anima Harry. – Tú fóllatelo y a otra cosa.

* * *

 

"A la tercera va la vencida" se anima Draco acercándose a Ron con un gran ramo de rosas en la mano.

– ¿No crees que esto es ya es pasarse? – le ataja el pelirrojo al verle llegar – Yo solamente estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un polvo.

La sonrisa de Draco resplandece en su cara, y agarra a Ron del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

A fin de cuentas, Draco Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere, aunque sea con métodos ridículamente cursis.

 


End file.
